Steven Universe and The Infinity Gems
by DemonicTopaz
Summary: The Crystal Gems meet the Infinity Gems, legendary gems that have been only seen by the ruler of homeworld. But the Crystal Gemsmeet them and have a problem to settle.


Steven Universe & The Infinity Gems

Chapter 1

It was another wonderful day in Beach City. No monster. Just a day normal wonderful day. But on the another side of the of the beach where the Crystal Gems temple is under acted by an evil gem monster. Garnet's using her gem fists to blind the monsters eyes. Pearl's cutting all of arms that keep growing back. Amethyst's wrapping the all of the legs which takes so long since the legs also grow back. And Steven's shelding all of the the attacks from each of the monster. And in one final blow, the gems destroy the monster with there wepons. The monster drops their gem on the ground and steven bubbles it. " Yeah. You better stay in that bubble gems monster " says Amethyst really pumped up.

" Well, we need to be more careful now. These monster are coming from space and landing here now. And we dont know how they are doing that or where they are going " says Pearl looking at the sky.

" Well where every they are coming from, we cant just keep fighting them. We need to fin out where they are coming from " says Garnet.

" Well how do we find where they are coming from " says Steven to Garnet.

" We dont know. But they are probably more since this the fourth one this week. "

" Mabye they are coming from the homeworld place."

Pearl stops thinking of what ever she was thinking and looked at Steven with shocked and said " Steven. Why would you think that. There is no way that homeworld gems would take overreacting gems and send them to Earth. It would be impossible. They would only be able to do it if there stubernt minds didn't use the brain so they can try to get rind of us. Inclueding the Earth. Why they are just so stupied that they dont have any idea that the Earth is taken by the Crystal gems and we will lets nothing happen to it. Even if the have to destroy. WE WILL ALWAYS - "

" PEARL. You are getting all worked up. You need to calm down. Nothing will happen to the earth. Because we will always the Earth safe " says Garnet while holding Pearl on her shoulders.

Amethyst and Steven look at Pearl while she calms down and says " Your right. I did get worked up. I need to be exucessed. " Pearl runs to the temple to her room. All of the other gems looks at each other and head back inside the temple.

In the temple of the crystal gems, hours later, Connie and Steven are about to leave the temple to hang out.

" Now remember, be back by 4:oo pm and make sure you stay together and dont spend all of your money on donuts " says Garnet talking to Connie and Steven.

" Will make sure we wont spend our money. My mom would kill me if I spend to much money " says Connie.

" Does she want you to save for collage" says Steven.

" No. She wants me to have bright future and have a family with monster kids " says Connie with her hands as claws.

Steven and Connie laugh while they both head out to beach city.

Steven and Connie went to the Big Donuts where Lars and Sadie work.

" Hello my favorite doughnut sellers " said Steven to Lars and Saddie when Connie and Steven enter the room.

" Hey Steven. Did you hear the news " said Saddie.

" What news. I didn't hear any news since I left my parents house " said Konnie.

" What Saddie. You going to tell them about the thing that person saw " said Lars to Saddie.

" They should know Lars."

" So what was on the news " said Steven and Connie.

" Alright so last night, someone said that they saw something go past them last night " said Saddie.

" There is even a video about " said Lars getting his phone.

As the video is about to be shown to Steven and Connie by Lars, Saddie gets the donuts. In the video, Steven and Connie see someone at the beach, then a ship coming close to him but went up quick and turn invisable. Steven and Connie was shock and they both went back to the temple without picking up there donuts.

Steven tells Connie to go home while he told the Crystal Gems about the news that he found out. While he was running to the temple, he saw the Crystal Gems on the beach and he rushed toward him.

" You guys. You guys. I have something important to tell -" said Steven. But before he could finish his sentence, he looked up, and saw the spaceship he saw in the video.

" Pearl, whats going on " said Steven.

" Just stay close to Garnet Steven " said Pearl.


End file.
